A Little OneOnOne Time
by The Chaos Dragoness
Summary: When a college student is struggling to remain sane through all her work, only her boyfriend knows how to calm her down. Wade Barrett/OC Rated M for smut.


Yay! My pervy Barrett muse has finally decided to rear it's head :D It's about damn time, too...

Okay, so this is my first time writing anything like this, so be kind. If it sucks, it's due to my personal lack of experience in this area, but I've read enough of these kinds of stories to get the grasp of what to write. Not to mention, this is the first time I've ever written a serious fic. Reviews will be appreciated and flames will be used to make a lovely campfire.

**XxX**

Erin sat at her desk in her room looking over the notes she took in class. She had to write a paper for her biology class tomorrow and cram for a big test in anatomy. She knew after two years that college life is stressful, but what she was feeling was _beyond_ stress.

She heard the door open downstairs and was instantly flooded with happiness when she heard the familiar British accent of her boyfriend Wade Barrett.

"Babe, I'm home." He set his bag down, took off his shoes, and waited for a response. When he didn't hear one, he snuck up the stairs to Erin's room and wrapped his arms around her. "What, no 'Hey how was your trip?' or "I missed you?' What's wrong?"

"Sorry," she replied. "I've just been swamped with so much work lately. I have a biology essay, which I just barely finished, that's due tomorrow AND a whole bunch of other crap on my to-do list. I feel like my brain is being crushed by a one ton weight and-" Wade took the pen from her hand, set it down on the desk, and buried his face in the crook of her neck.

"All you need is a little one-on-one time with me to get your thoughts in order, then you can go back to work." he said huskily. The sound of his accent coupled with his warm breath was enough to send shivers up her spine. He started kissing her neck as he slid his large hand up her shirt and brushed his thumb against the clasp of her bra.

Erin got up from her chair and Wade immediately captured her lips with his, the both of them moving towards the bed and sitting on it. He lifted her shirt over her head, threw it to the floor, and quickly removed her bra before removing his own shirt and casting it aside, then moved to removing Erin's pants and underwear. She pressed kisses from his chest, over his abs, and all the way to his belt line. She got on her knees on the floor in front of him, undid the button and the zipper on his jeans, and pulled them down his thighs along with his boxers, freeing his enlarged member from it's prison. Her eyes met his as she slowly lowered her mouth onto his sensitive cock and took him deep in her mouth all the way to the back of her throat, eliciting a moan from the Nexus leader.

"God love, that feels soooo good..." He buried his hands in her curly blond locks as she bobbed her head up and down on his dick, gasping as he felt the suction of her mouth on him as she gave a deep suck. He was on the edge, just so close to the glorious finish. He pulled Erin off of him

"Not yet love," he said to her as he lifted her onto the bed and removed his jeans and boxers. "I want to cum deep inside you while you scream my name."

His lips moved down her neck to her chest. He took her left nipples into his warm, wet mouth and rolled the other between his thumb and forefinger, causing a moan to sound from Erin's throat. "You like that, sweetheart?" Unable to even form a coherent sentence, Erin simply nodded her head and moaned again. Wade released her nipple from his mouth and trailed a path of kisses down her stomach to her nether-regions. Without missing a beat, he found her sensitive pearl between her folds of flesh and ran his tongue over it as he entered her warm wetness with two fingers.

"W-Wade..." she gasped out as she squirmed on the bed. He pumped his fingers faster as his tongue continued it's assault on the sensitive nub of flesh. Erin couldn't take it anymore and she screamed his name as she came. Wade licked up every bit of her moved back up and passionately pressed his lips to hers. Their tongues dueled for dominance as Wade positioned himself at her slick entrance.

"You ready, babe?" he asked as he locked eyes with her.

"Yeah." Wade slowly eased himself inside her inch by agonizing inch. She was so tight that he had to hold still for a good minute so he didn't shoot his load right then and there. He then slowly drug himself out of her and both gasped from the sudden friction.

"Faster! Harder!" Erin commanded. She wrapped her legs around his waist, causing him to go deeper into her pussy. Wade rammed into her unmercifully and then he felt her walls starting to tighten around his cock. He gave a few more good thrusts and Erin screamed out in orgasmic bliss, followed closely by Wade as he spilled his hot seed into her. He slowed his thrusts until Erin's orgasm was finished, then pulled out of her and lay next to her. Both were drenched in sweat, but extraordinarily happy just to be in each others presence. Wade gave Erin a passionate kiss as she rested her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around her loving boyfriend. They lay like that for several minutes until Erin finally spoke.

"Thank you very much, Wade. I wish I could stay here longer, but I have an anatomy test to study for." Wade gave her another kiss and climbed back on top of her.

"Why don't you just stay here and study _my_ anatomy for a little bit longer, hm?" Erin groaned and laughed.

**xXENDXx**

So, what did you perverts think? I like to get feedback from my fans! Just press the button down here and type...

|  
\/


End file.
